


The Eye of the Ancient Tells a Cursed Fate

by HiraKiaShi



Series: Promises from the Perpetrator [2]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Eraqus is moody, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Its smol but i love it, M/M, They both are award, When will I stop writing these?, Xehanort is conflicted, Young Xehanort - Freeform, light mentions of blood, oh boy, well not really but hes not fuckin bald
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-17
Updated: 2018-02-17
Packaged: 2019-03-20 11:51:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13717116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HiraKiaShi/pseuds/HiraKiaShi
Summary: Eraqus and Xehanort have always had a complicated relationship. They are best friends first, but something intimate lies beneath the surface.Like sharing beds, sighing sweet nothings throughout the night.But they have promised to not say I love you.“At least, not until we mean it. I don't think we can mean it yet."





	The Eye of the Ancient Tells a Cursed Fate

**Author's Note:**

> Just a bit of information on ages:  
> Eraqus and Xehanort are 26 and 29 in this, which takes place 13 years after Master Luxu took Xehanort in after he and Eraqus met him on the islands.  
> 

The keyblade felt heavy in his hands. He felt somewhat awkward holding it. It was old, yet more powerful than any of the other keyblades he had ever wielded.  
The Ancient, as the master called it, was a keyblade that was created many many years ago.  
It had witnessed the keyblade war, seen Kingdom hearts, and other fantastical things read in the history books he kept his nose in for part of his apprenticeship.

Xehanort knew it would take a while before he would be able to use it properly in battle. He always worked with smaller blades, relying on their magic potential and only striking with them if he was cornered. 

The Ancient would force him to learn other tactics, because even though it was powerful in magic, the size and strength of it would drag him down. Still, a challenge he greedily accepted.

He held it at different angles. Admiring the craftsmanship on it as he walked. The eye was intimidating, and if he looked at it long enough, he could imagine it blinking at him. Which unnerved him in unreasonable ways.  
It was large as well, the size itself always intimidated him as it sat perched above the master’s chair through most of his life on the land of departure. 

Master Luxu did not tell him much about it. He Only saw him use it once.  
When he used on both Xehanort and Eraqus to show them the strength of the keyblade when used properly. 

The only thing Master Luxu told him was that it has been passed down from master to master, and that It's main purpose is to oversee future events, but is a powerful weapon when used properly.  
He wonders who originally pulled this keyblade out of their hearts. 

Before he took it from his master's hands, he asked,  
“Why me? You trained nearly a hundred other apprentices before me, why am I special?”  
The Master only smiled, his wrinkles deepened as be talked.  
“Because you are the last apprentice I wished to train. And this keyblade did not find any other worthy, until now..’

Xehanort, still hesitant, took the keyblade and whispered a thank you. To the Master or The Ancient, he did not know. 

He looked down at it and was drawn to the eyes gaze, and he felt the power course through him violently. His hands felt like they were on fire, and his knees buckled as his eyes held an awful vision.  
His entire future flashed before his eyes in a meer ten seconds. He felt intimacy, curiosity, pain, rage. He could only get bits and pieces of it as it flashes by the rest of his youth and adulthood.  
He saw Eraqus, older but just as handsome, arguing but flustered as Xehanort laughed like a fool at whatever was said.

He blinked, and saw a heart shattered into different pieces, each one blotted in black that was unmistakably darkness. 

Another blink, another decade later, Eraqus was on the ground looking up at Xehanort in fear and pain. Blood was covering his face as it gushed from his wounds.

Xehanort wanted to scream.

It slowed dramatically at the end.  
He was on his knees, seven keyblades all pointed at his heart, seven faces looking at him with fear or undeniable hate.  
A flash of white, then darkness bled through until it was nothing but black..

He opened his eyes and fell back, the Ancient dropped as his former master caught him.  
The vision left him with a migraine that no potion or cure could ease. He allowed Eraqus and Luxu drag him to bed shortly after.  
He awoke with so many conflicted feelings.

 

Xehanort closes his eyes and tried to will them away. Instead, the Ancient dispersed. Fragments of light and darkness dispersed in the air.  
It makes his arm tingle uncomfortably when he wills it away. Like pins and needles he gets in his legs after trying to meditate with Eraqus for too long. Maybe this is why the master left it mounted on his wall like a trophy, he could no longer handle the pain it causes.  
He ignores the pain and flexes his fingers to get the feeling out of them. Hopefully, his hands would not become so knotted and stiff as the masters. 

He makes it to the edge of the sparring grounds, and rested on the bench there. 

The painful twinges nearly gone now as his sore legs rested from walking around aimlessly all day. With his exams complete, he could finally rest and put off diligent training for a few days, but That wasn't why he was wandering so much.  
He was becoming excited for when he would leave. Technically, he could leave whenever he wanted, but after being rooted here for so long, only seeing worlds allowed by the master, it felt odd to just leave. He had to be sure everything was ready.  
And he wanted to give Eraqus a meaningful goodbye.  
The vision that found Eraqus bleeding out was still fresh in his mind.. 

He shook his head. There was no use reading something that wouldn't be stopped.  
Besides, Eraqus was alive, and he was there, surely that means he made it in time to help him. 

 

Xehanort shoved all of these thoughts down and admired the stars above him. They were faint, nighttime had yet to blanket the sky in darkness.  
So many stars, so many worlds he could finally explore with no restraints! No more dreaming for more, and yet..

 

“Will you come back?”

Xehanort looked over to find Eraqus with a blank expression on his face. He was still wearing his armor, but his signature long cloak was left behind somewhere.  
Eraqus’ exam was yesterday, the day after his own.  
He remembered the coat catching on fire by one of their master’s Fiagra while he watched from afar.  
The newly named Master may have set it aside because of the damage it underwent.  
Eraqus looked so different without it. His crossed arms, now visible, showed the training scars from over the years they spend together training. He looked so different from the day they met on Destiny islands.  
Xehanort was sure he did too, he stopped trimming his hair a long time ago, and allowed it to go well past his shoulders. His face was less tanned than it used to be when he laid on the sands of his home for hours on end, boredom eating him from the inside. But at least he kept his own cloak on. 

. 

“Where is your cloak?” okay, there were easier ways to divert a conversation, this wasn't a strong one. 

Eraqus’ chest puffed out, but that may just be the pride of becoming a keyblade master not too long ago, and not the oddly accusing attitude and tone he had. Xehanort could only wish it was true. 

 

“You ignored my question.” Eraqus said back.  
Like he expected this, and of course he did. All of their years together, Xehanort had a talent to divert a conversation elsewhere. It was why he was so well at chess.  
Xehanort shrugged. Eraqus was always a blunt child growing up. Now it made him look like a stern man.  
It was not a complaint. 

 

“It’s a silly question that you know the answer to. Why does hearing it from me validate it?” he shook his head. Maybe if he played it nonchalantly, it would be looked over.  
“ ... You seem tense. Do you plan to gain wrinkles before thirty? I do believe I see a few Gray hairs already.”

“Xeha.” 

Xehanort chuckled at the already annoyed tone, but he felt a spark of annoyance at his Nickname.. Out of all the things they called each other, and that stuck? Maybe he should call Eraqus ‘Era’ and see how he liked it..  
With reluctance, he stood from the bench. No longer having anything between them, Xehanort walked towards Eraqus with a honest smile.  
They bumped elbows, something that became their version of a handshake, hug, and a congratulations, but Eraqus still held a frown. Xehanort felt that attitude begin to rub him the wrong way.

He wanted to pull Eraqus close, to tell him what horrid thing he saw, but knew it would have a chance if making it worse. 

 

“We have interesting paths before us,” he said instead.  
Why don't we celebrate before I leave? I’m thinking of Radiant garden, aren't they having some sort of flower parade soon? They called it a Blow-something..”

“It is called a Bloemencorso,” the other relented, “They celebrate it every year.” 

“If you expect me to pronounce that, then you are going to be sorely disappointed.” he joked. Relief washing over him.  
Topic and potential argument successfully diverted.

“Let's go get ready. I have some Munny stuffed in a book for occasions like this.”  
He began to walk back to the castle.

“Xehanort,” He said, “Answer my  
question.”

The silver haired man stopped his gleeful walk and sighed, his shoulders slumped, looking like he deflated like a balloon.. Nothing got past this man. Maybe he really is more suited in his role the Master gave him than Xehanort gave him credit to.  
His back was turned to Eraqus, so the annoyed huff coming from him was at least be somewhat missed.

 

He knew exactly what Eraqus demanded, and it wasn't just the promise of returning.  
He wanted Xehanort to not even leave.  
The younger had been trying to mention it for weeks.  
“Maybe you should stay and help me train two apprentices. Two tutors are better than one.”  
“Do you question our master’s ability to teach us due to him only being one man?”  
“We, well, no but-"  
“I know you will be a wonderful teacher Eraqus, but I think we both know I am too cruel to guide anyone.”

Every beginning of a conversation like that was shot down by Xehanort. He could not give him hope that he would stay when he knew he wouldn't. 

“I came to The Land of Departure for one thing, you know. To go and see what other worlds there is out there. Not once have I revisited my home since i left it. I don't feel the need to. I don't plan on turning back until I have seen every world there is.”

It was honest, too honest in his opinion.

“So,” he sounded tired, “is this why you wish to celebrate with me? As some last goodbye?”

His attitude tells Xehanort that maybe this was not something that should have been answered, but it was such a ridiculous question. Why wouldn’t he return? 

“Eraqus, you know that is not what I mean. You of all people know that I have craved to see worlds far beyond my own since I knew they existed.”

“For thirteen years, and your motives have not changed?”

Xehanort turned this time, anger twisting his face and warmth looking in his cheeks. He wasn't saying he wouldn't return, it was obvious he would eventually! There was no way he wouldnt when he was going to save his life!  
But far off planets took months to get to, and he didn't plan on just stopping at one. Eraqus knew this, why did he have to bother? 

“What do you expect of me then?” He said more cooly than he felt. He walked into Eraqus as close as he could, clenching his fists.  
“Shall I stay here and keep pretending that I am a pupil? That's awfully selfish of you, isn't it? 

 

Xehanort glares as he waits for an answer, he realizes how close they have gotten, but does not relent. Dark Chestnut eyes burned into his as they glared at one another. In the end, Eraqus’ softened and he looked away. Relenting.

“You know what, you're right. I shouldn't let my emotions stop us from doing what we planned to do.” He took a step back, his eyes now cast to the ground. He lifted his hands defeatedly.  
“I think I'm still stressed over my exam. I need to cool off. I'll see you at Radiant garden?”

Xehanort nodded, and Eraqus turned to leave. Alone once more, Xehanort sighed deeply and turned back to the sky. It wasn't often Eraqus would relent. If anyone, it would be him. Generally, when they were younger the would just start throwing punches or swinging keyblades. The Master would drag them both apart and force them to apologize to one another.  
He guesses he should apologize as well. 

He knew what his future held, well mostly.  
He saw a choice of balance, the eventual fall into darkness. He remembers seeing an instant of Eraqus and him swinging blades and spells. Eraqus had a burning hate his eyes with the intent to kill.  
What he would give to just know what the hell he did to piss him off. 

 

‘Whatever you just saw,’ the masters voice reminded him, ‘cannot be undone. Take this glimpse into your future wisely, but do not think of changing it.’  
Xehanort summoned the keyblade once more, examining the eye more closely in hopes that it would grace him with another vision.  
“what the hell have I done to turn so many keyblade wielders against me?”  
The eyes stared back, and he stared at his own reflection, conflicted. How many of them were pupils of Eraqus? One held Eraqus’ Master keyblade, so they simply had to be under him at some point.  
Maybe they were avenging his death?  
No, he would never kill Eraqus.. He loved him too much..  
What other way was there?  
Maybe the way if the keyblade becomes twisted? And only he knows the true path?  
No, if anyone knew the proper religion of the keyblade and the light it would he Eraqus. 

Xehanort knew that he could not change it, but he felt this was more of a curse than a warning. His entire life is already nailed in place.  
Why read a story if you know how it ends, and it's not a happy ending?

Xehanort swung his arm to the side, the keyblade disappearing just as aggressively as before. 

He clenched his fist tight.

**Author's Note:**

> There's another part to this that I'm gonna add, but because i lost inspiration to it it may not fit well into this.  
> Kudos. comments, and everything in between makes my heart soar!


End file.
